


The Leaky Cauldron Kidnappings

by Flamboyant_Peacock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escape, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fem!Harry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Professor!Neville, Torture, auror!Harry, auror!Ron, healer!Draco, obviously not in that order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamboyant_Peacock/pseuds/Flamboyant_Peacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no connections between any of the victims. They were all different ages and ethnicities, and both male and female. The only thing they had in common was that the last known place they were was the Leaky Cauldron. That's all the Ministry Auror Office has told Harry Potter when they assigned her to the case. </p>
<p>Twelve victims. All found dead within a week of going missing. And now it's up to Harry to find the kidnapper before he (or she) takes another unsuspecting person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I do not own Harry Potter because I am not J.K. Rowling. (but who really knows who I am, it's the internet. I could be the Koolaid man and you would never even know) Not Brit picked. Also this is first HP fic. It features fem!Harry around 20ish years old. Thanks for clicking and enjoy!

"What are ya up to, mate?"

"Not much. Just reading through this case file Montgomery just assigned to me." Harry sighs as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "What about you?"

"Waiting for my own case to be assigned. It's been a slow week for me. I'm jealous." said Auror Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend since they were eleven.

Ron taps her on the shoulder and she turns. He is offering her a steaming mug of coffee (extra sweet and extra creamy just the way she likes it) that has her initials on it and a painted snitch that flutters around on the ceramic. A birthday present from Oliver Wood. She smiles at Ron and accepts the coffee. "Jealous of me?" she says. "Ha! I'm jealous of you, Ron! You have it easy. Montgomery keeps givig me all the hard cases. Sometimes I wonder why, after all I went through with Voldemort and all that shit, that I still decided to become an auror."

Ron chuckles and nods in agreement. "Sometimes I ask myself the same question." He steps around her chair to sit on the edge of her desk that is cleared for this exact purpose. "What is your case this time?" 

"Kidnappings." she replies. "Twelve of them so far. Fernbrook had the case before me but he wasn't making any progress."

"You mean the ‘Leaky Cauldron Kidnappings’? I read about them in the Prophet... bloody hell... those poor people. With what's been done to them y'know."

Harry looks up from the case file and arches an eyebrow at him and huffs, "No. I accually don't know what's been going on with this case until now. I don't read the Prophet remember, Ron?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah..." he says sheepishly. 

"What exactly has been said about what's been done to them?" Harry asks, curious. 

Ron eyes widen and he slowly shakes his head. "Awful things, Harry. Awful, awful things." He looks at her one last time before pushig himself off her desk and walks across the room to his own. 

‘It couldn't be that bad, could it?’ Harry thinks to herself as she flips farther into the file. Turns out it is. Pictures of the victims' bodies at the crime scene and in the morgue reveal that things were alot worse than she expected. Evidence of torture remain on all the bodies. Multiple forms of torture in fact. Harry has to turn away. She has seen a lot of horrid things in her life but nothing as bad as this. Fingernails removed, eyes gouged out, thousands of lacerations found everywhere on the body, burns, and all of the female victims were sexually assaulted in extremely violent manners. Starvation was also on the list. Oh God, that one had his skin ripped off. 

Harry takes a deep breath and stands. She needs something a bit stronger than coffee to continue to look at this case file. It's getting late and she should be headed back home now anyway. She gathers her leather jacket, work satchel, and the file and walks to the door. Ron is already gone, apparently she was to shocked by the case file to notice.

•••••

She apparates to the park across from Grimmauld Place and has to wait for a truck to pass befor walking to her doorstep. She places her hand over the middle right panel of her door amd waits for the wards to recognise her. Feeling the pulse of magic beneath her palm she opens the door and quickly shuts it behind her. 

Kreacher is waiting in the hallway to take her coat. Harry hands it to him without a word and walks upstairs to the study where her liquor cabinet is hidden and pours herself some firewhiskey. She tosses her bag into a chair, and drops the file on the floor and sits next to it. 

The kidnappings started a little over year ago and there has been a victim every 4-6 weeks. They were all last seen alive at the Leaky Cauldron, and so far the list of suspects include: Tom, Helena (the night maid), Marcella (the day maid), the rest of the Leaky Cauldron employees and regulars, and the remnants of the Death Eaters. Someone (probably Fernbrook, it looks like his hamdwriting) even went so far as to write down ‘Sirius Black’. The idiocy of some people amazes her. 

She reads over the file through the night and well into the morning before falling asleep. 

She wakes a bit later to find herself covered in a blanket. A glass of water is sitting on the table beside her and an anti-hangover potion next to it. The bottle of firewhisky is almost empty. She hadn't realised that she had so much to drink. Thank goodness for Kreacher. 

Downing the potion and glass of water, Harry lays back down on the floor and falls back asleep with her last thought: that she knows in the morning she's going to regret not moving to her bed.


	2. Can I Stay?

"Mistress" says a scratchy voice, accompanied by a not-so-gentle poke in the side. 

"Mistress" A bit louder and more urging. A few more pokes are added that Harry battes away as she burrowes further into her blanket burrito. 

"Go away, Kreacher"

"Therrrre is someone asking for you, Mistress"

Harry groans and throws the blanket off of her with a dramatic "hrmph". She stands and rubs tiredly at her eyes. Looking over at Kreacher she nods and he disapparates to who-knows-where in the house. 

Harry dashes across the hall and into the bathromm to throw some water on her face before finding a shirt to change into. She looks in the mirror and deems herself presentable enough. She heads down the stairs and sees a flash of red hair walk into the kitchen. 

She smiles to herself and calls out, "My Weasley sense is tingling!"

"Hardee har har, Harry!"It's George, who stands and pulls her into a tight hug. "How has your week been?" 

"Ahh it's been alright. Want anything? I was going to make some coffee for myself." she says with a shrug. George nods. 

After a small shouting match with the coffee maker, Harry returns to find George shaking his head at her with an amused smile. 

"Not a word, George. Not a single word." she says to him. He just laughs in return.

They drink in silence until Kreacher apparates onto the table between them making them jump. Kreacher 'hmph's and and snaps his fingers. Two plates filed with eggs, sasuage, and toast appear before them. And before they have the chance to thank Kreacher, he disapparates away.

"Hmm, looks good."

Harry chuckles. "Sure, it looks good but I still don't entirely trust him not to spit in it."

"Really? I thought he stopped doing stuff like that." said George over a mouthful of toast.

"Ha! If only!" Once again they fall into silence. After a minute Harry looks up again at the redhead and asks, "What brings you to Grimmauld today anyway?"

George lets his fork fall to his plate with a clatter. He takes a shakey breath and whispers out, "It's THAT week again... I was wondering if I could stay with you."

"Of course you can stay here, George. But I have to ask... why here?" Harry knows this week in particular is tough on George. The anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts is this week and with it the anniversary of Fred's death. He usually with Lee Jordan, so why would he want to stay with her? "I have to get out of the shop. Everywhere I look I see HIM. And I can't stay home, in OUR room. Lee is out of town with family, and I don't want to impose on Bill and Fleur with the new baby and all..." He trails off and looks up from his coffee amd Harry can see the tears swimming ing his eyes. She smiles reassuringly, then reaches out and grabs his hand. 

"You can take the room across from mine. They're both at the top of the stairs on the third floor." she says as she stand and begins to clear the table. 

"No, let me do that. It's the least I can do."

The ravenette smiles an shakes her head. "I have to get to work in a few minutes anyway. I'll just put these by the sink for Kreacher to do whenever he feels like it. Go ahead and get you things from wherever and make yourself at home. I should be back around six o'clock-ish. Okay?"

George nods and sits back down.

Harry walks to the kitchen and sets down the dishes and tells Kreacher, who is polishing the anique silver that Harry didn't even know she owned, to clean them when he gets the chance. She dashes up to her room to cange her clothes. She chooses some black leggings, a dark red v-neck, and her black combat boots. Tying her hair up into a ponytail as she trots down the stairs. When she gets to the door she pulls on her leather jacket and suddenly feels a hand on her back. It's George who thanks her once again, pulls her into a hug and opens the door for her. 

Harry dashes across the street to the park and apparates to the Ministry. Ron is waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, short as it may have been!

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual relationship between Harry and someone... I haven't decided who just yet.


End file.
